


Day Dream

by Solanyne



Series: Naruto Oneshots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanyne/pseuds/Solanyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tashi just got back from an Akatsuki mission that was given to her by Pein and she doesn't get why she gets special treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another request for someone that I did a few years ago and its been re worded and brought up to speed.

Tashi had just got back from her mission that Pein had sent her on. She went to go and report in on how it went. She knocked on his door, "Enter" She heard. The voice she loved so damn much sent shivers down her spine. She got lost in thought thinking, day dreaming about him. Until she was brought back into the real world with the door opening. Pein stood there with his eyebrow raise looking at the distant look on her face. "Tashi? Are you OK?" She immediately snapped out of her wonderful erotic thoughts. "Huh? Wha? Who? Oh ...yeah... oh ...um sure I'm fine, how about you Pein-sama?" She asked sounding rather dim, while wanting to slap herself repeatedly for acting like a retard. "Just come in and report on the mission please" He said, with a sigh. "Sure thing" She smiled and walked in thinking 'Oh my Jesus I'm such an idiot!'.

She plopped herself down in the chair opposite from where he sat, as he took his seat. "So was it successful or not?" He asked, while looking through some papers. "Successful as always Pein-sama" She said, with a grin. "Good, and you know, Tashi, you don’t have to call me 'Pein-sama'" She just looked blankly at him. "Pein-san?" She asked, questionably. "No." He replied softly. "Pein-kun?" "No." "Pein-chan?" He twitched slightly. "No" "Fluffy?" She suggested, giggling, he twitched a lot from this. "No, just 'Pein' will suffice" He said, while trying to calm down. She nodded "OK, Pein it shall be then" She smiled broadly. "Whats with that grin?" He asked, giving her a suspicious look. She grinned again "Nothing it's just that I'm the only one in the Akatsuki with the permission to call you Pein...besides Ko-chan." She said. He smiled at her whilst shaking his head. "What are you shaking your head at?" She pouted. "You." He replied plainly. "Why?" She asked still pouting. "You don't get it do you? Why would I give you special treatment? C'mon think about it" She stared at him so confused. 

'What the hell is he talking about?' She thought, as he walked round and crouched down in front of her. She was snapped out of her thoughts as he gently shook her. "Have you figured it out yet?" He asked, with a smirk plastered on his face. "I have no clue as to what you are talking about... Have you had a bump to the head or something?" She asked bewildered by his actions. "Here, maybe this will help you with an answer" He lent in and kissed her. Her eyes grew ten times their original size and she blushed a hundred shades of red. He pulled away with a disappointed look on his face. "W-what was t-that f-for?" She stuttered. "Because, I like you, a lot, I have done for a long time now, just never had the guts to do anything about it. I guess you don't share the same feelings. You can leave now." He said, with a slight hurt look in his eye. As he was about to stand, she held onto his shoulders making him stay exactly where he was. 

"Before you go anywhere just, listen. I do like you. I like you more than you can imagine. The reason I didn't kiss back was because I was shocked" She said in a speedy tone, now bright red, if she were to go any redder she might just faint. She took a deep breath and let her impulse take over her body and she crashed her lips onto his. He was slightly shocked but not for long, almost immediately he kissed her back. He licked her bottom lip hungrily, begging for entrance which she gladly gave to him. He explored every inch of her mouth mapping it out for later. She, in return, slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring the inner workings. He kissed down to her neck trying to find her weak spot. He knew when he found it, she let out a slight moan. She felt him smirk against her neck. He started to kiss, nip and suck on her weak spot making her moan a little louder. 

She pulled away from him, causing a frown to fade over his pierced, beautiful face. "What's wrong?" He questioned. "Nothing it's just that I don't want to do anything here, in an office I mean" She blushed. He smirked "So, you want to go somewhere more private?" She gave a quick nod. "Well then" He picked her up bridal style. "Let’s go" He smirked, she blushed. He walked out of his office, down the hall and into his bedroom. He strode over to the bed and laid her down on the bed and took his Akatsuki robe off, then crawled on top of her. 

He connected his lips to hers again. There was no hesitation this time she kissed back immediately wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. He placed his hands on her hips, rubbing his hands up and down them, making her want...no…need him even more. He kissed to her neck and continued what he was doing before, making her moan for him again. She slid her hands up his top wanting to feel that smooth, toned, pierced body of his. She traced his muscles with her fingers. She decided she wanted his top off and quickly pulled it from him, making sure that he didn't stop attacking her neck. She threw it to the floor as his hands finally wandered up her top, she moaned as his hands touched her new highly sensitive flesh, this was heaven for her. He ripped her top off and threw it to join his. His hands wandered around to her bra clasp, he made quick work of that and threw it to the floor just like he did with her top. 

He kissed his way down to her breasts, and gently squeezed them, causing a moan to erupt from her delicate throat. He took her left nipple into his mouth and played with it allowing his tongue to encircle it, while massaging the other breast and pinching the nipple, making her moan louder. She felt his tongue piercing brush against her nipple making it even more erotic. He soon kissed and licked his way over to the other breast giving it the same pleasurable treatment as he gave the other. Once he finished he licked his way back up to her neck and continued to nip, suck and kiss. She moaned again, she could feel him smirk against her neck. She wanted a turn now, she flipped him over so she was now on top.

She started to kiss his neck aiming for his weak spot. She knew she had found it when he let out a slight, barely audible moan. This wasn't enough for her though. She started to nip and suck, just like he did to her, making him moan louder. She smiled, but she still wanted louder. So she kissed her way down to his pants and took them off quicker than you could say 'fluffy', she did the same with his boxers. Leaving her exactly where she needed to be. She looked at his rock hard member before licking it up and down in a teasing manner, making him moan louder. She placed her fingers around him and started to pump slowly. She took him into her mouth and sucked softly, occasionally running her tongue and teeth against him. He let out a growly moan as she did this. She rather enjoyed teasing him. "Ta-Tashi, please!" He moaned to her. She answered by pumping faster and sucking harder, biting him occasionally. She felt him cum, and she happily swallowed. She slowly crawled back up him so she was over him. He looked at her, then before she could even blink he was on top of her wanting her now more than ever. 

He went straight to her pants and took them off and threw them in a random direction, he did the same with her panties too. He didn't have any hesitation, he slid his tongue into her opening. She had no idea what was happening it was all a blur, but what she did know is that she felt so much pleasure at that moment. She felt as though she couldn't handle it, as though she would go crazy any second. She arched her back and gripped the bed sheets, moaning loudly. She came and he licked it up savoring her taste. He crawled back on top of her and placed himself at her opening.

He didn't give her any time to ready herself, he thrust himself into her. She was about to scream from the pain, he kissed her passionately keeping himself still while she got used to him being inside of her. She kissed back with just as much passion as him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away from the kiss, and nodded for him to continue. He did so, but slowly at first, as he noticed, from her expression that she was still in a bit of pain. She started to moan for him, wanting him to go harder and faster. He did as she asked, going harder and faster, managing to hit her g-spot every time. This man was more than talented. He kept making her moan his name over and over again. She was in heaven she wouldn't change this moment for the world. He began moaning her name in return. They were both about to hit their climaxes. He thrust into her one last time before they both came, mixing their juices together. 

He pulled out of her, and laid next to her, pulling her panting body into his arms, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Tashi." She smiled at those words, and looked up at him. She kissed him lovingly on the lips as he returned the kiss with just as much love as she. "I love you too" She whispered to him then quickly fell asleep in his arms knowing that she won’t have to day dream about being with him any longer, as her dream became reality. He soon fell asleep after her, still holding her in a loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, if there is any spelling errors etc. just let me know :)


End file.
